Aftershock
by xx Bewitching x3
Summary: LilyJames. Oneshot. Lily has just found herself in a broom closet. With James Potter. Alone. And, as James put it, they just finished snogging. What is going on here! Lily's POV. Read&Review.


**A/N:** Hey! I'm so glad so many of you liked my other Lily/James oneshot, _I'd Never_, and I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers! You guys rock! XD

But back to business. This oneshot is right after James and Lily snog for the first time, and Lily's reactions afterward. It's all in Lily's POV, and I'm rather proud of it, even though it's so short. Hope you enjoy. Read&Review! - Chrissa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Sucks majorly.

* * *

Aftershock  
_by xx bewitching x3_

* * *

We were very quiet.

We had been for some time.

But if I didn't say something soon, I might as bloody well explode.

"What did we just do?"

James looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"What did we do?" I repeat.

He opens his mouth to speak, but can't find words.

Funny. He had no problems finding _anything_ a few minutes ago.

Seriously, he was finding so much, I had to push him away.

Which is why we are sitting in silence now.

"I think we just snogged," he says.

How tactless.

"Snogged? Must you use that word?"

He isn't listening anymore. He was leaning against the door of the broom closet with a glazed expression on his face.

I _cannot_ believe I just said that.

Broom closet.

Can you believe that?

_Me_. Lily Evans. In a broom closet. With James Potter.

I am below scum. I am below dirt. I am below scum-dirt.

That's pretty low.

"How did we get here again?" he asks suddenly, looking at our surroundings, which consisted of -- Oh _please_, do you have to ask? -- brooms and buckets.

I don't answer him now.

Because, quite frankly, I don't remember.

"Weren't we just making rounds?" he asks, finally looking me in the eye.

_Merlin_, he has gorgeous eyes.

Wait, _what?!_

"Yeah, I think so," I answer, as I argue with myself in my head. I'm barely even thinking about our nightly Head rounds.

"And wasn't I asking you to go to the kitchens for a snack? And then I asked why you hated me?"

I nod, but I'm seriously trying to figure out how a trip to the kitchens turned into a trip to this broom cupboard.

He's looking around again, and I'm thanking God that he's stopped looking at me, because his eyes make me nervous.

His knee just touched my leg.

His _knee_ just touched my _leg._

_HIS_ knee just touched _MY_ leg.

"So what does this mean?"

Thank HEAVEN he spoke before I did something stupid.

Like squeal.

Eww.

"I don't know," I answer slowly, which he immediately responds to with the following:

"Because it doesn't have to mean anything! We can completely forget it ever happened, if you want. We'll just do what we did before. You can hate me and I'll just love you from afar. And -- "

"What?"

Did he just say. . . .?

No, of course not. . . .

But it really sounded like. . . .

"We can act like it never happened. . .?" he says, unsure of what I'm asking.

"No." I shake my head, and try to speak, but my throat is dry.

"What is it?" he asks, concern written all over his face. But I'm still thinking.

James Potter loves _me?_

What is the world _coming_ to?!?

"Lily!" James shouts, as loud as he dares in a closet. He shakes my shoulders. "What is wrong with you?"

I shrug his hands away. "Are you telling the truth?"

"About what?"

He's totally lost.

"You said... you said you loved me."

His mouth gapes for a second, but he recovers. "Yes, I did."

It's quiet again.

His eyes are looking at me.

_Staring_ at me.

They are really making me nervous.

No, wait. They aren't making me nervous.

Because when I'm nervous, my fingers tremble.

And, Merlin, they are _so not_ trembling.

I'm reaching for his hair.

I'm running my fingers through it.

Stop, Lily! Stop!

My body won't listen, and suddenly I'm no longer sitting on the overturned bucket.

I'm standing dangerously close to him, looking up into those hazel eyes.

What the bloody hell is going on?

"I meant it, you know," he says, barely above a whisper.

And somehow. . .

I know he's telling the truth.

And what I thought were nerves change to love.

When I started loving him, I'm not really sure.

All I know is I have to tell him.

My face breaks into a smile, and suddenly I'm giggling like mad. He grins sheepishly and ruffles the hair on his head.

"I didn't know that was funny. . . ."

"No!" I say, placing my hands on his chest. "It's not... I just can't believe I'm in a broom closet, confessing my love to James Potter."

"Well, here you-- What?"

"You heard me," I say.

And then I kiss him.


End file.
